Someone's Gonna Get Hurt
by KrisKat
Summary: Mr. Davenport tried to warn the two Bionic Brothers, that if they keep goofing off, someone's gonna get hurt. Do they listen? No, because no one has gotten hurt... Yet. But anything can happen. What if one day, 'horseplay' between Adam and Chase goes wrong? One Short, may change. Rated T for death.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm back again! My account and computer are being stupid right now, but I didn't forget about Good Without Him, Bad With Him. As soon as I can upload the next chapter, I will. But here's Someone's Gonna Get Hurt, enjoy! Set after Bro Down.**

Adam POV

"Now, I hope you two both learned something important from this? No more HORSEPLAY?" Mr. Davenport scolds, and I glance at Chase. He looks tired and hot, almost out of breath. But can you blame him? He was stuck in a plastic tube that was over 200 degrees. Why, you ask? Because I didn't believe him when he told me get him out. Aren't I a great older brother? Uggh. Davenport turns and leaves, with a bounce in him step, clearly thinking we would now listen. Nope!

"Hey, Chase, what would you say to one more toss? Just for old times sake." I grin at him, and he sighs.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" He replies, defeated.

"No you do not." At this, I laugh out loud. Picking him up as I would normally would, forgetting about my shoulder. I mid swing, my left arm gives a sharp jolt of pain. I cry out in pain, letting go of my little brother in the process. He goes flying, and I hear a crush and a muffled cry of fear and pain. I ignore it,and tend to my arm.

"Aww, skittles." I think, as I see that my old wound has burst again, my dislocated shoulder raw, red, and shiny. I wonder if it'll ever get better, but for now I need to wrap it, and someone to help me.

"Chase, I need your help with my shoulder." Then, not being able to resist, I add. "But don't worry, its only my shoulder. If you stretch, you may be able to reach it. Get it? Because your so short!"

Silence.

"Chase, really, I need help right now."

Again, nothing.

"Come on, this isn't funny. Where are you?"

No response, and now I start to worry. I threw him somewhere, but where? Suddenly, I see a mess of shattered glass. And blood. Oh, God.

"CHASE!" I scream, rushing over to him. But now, I wish I hadn't. I know that this'll haunt me forever.

Blood running everywhere, impossible to tell where it originated. Cut run up and down his arms, slashing through his legs. One fairly large piece of glass was lodged in his unmoving chest. His mouth, usually lit up with a welcoming smile, was set slightly agar in surprise. His once bright eyes were closed, and I will never again see the bright sea green that was in them. I brush his chestnut hair off his face, and cradle my little brother in my lap.

One by one, family members start to drift into the lab, and all are speechless at what happened. Tasha collapsed on a chair, her hand on her heart. Leo fainted, and is laying next to us. Bree is here with Me, Holding Chase for one last time. Mr. Davenport is sobbing quietly next to me, holding Chase's hand. No one asks how this happened. We all know how. They don't blame me, I know that.

But I will always blame myself for what I did to My Little Brother.

**So how was it? Sad? Scary? Mentally disturbing? Let me know as y'all R&R!**

**Bye!**


	2. Not You Fault

**Okay, this was suppose to be a one-shot, but a lot of people wanted me to do a continuation. So here is the next chapter, and it'll probably be the last. It's a month after Chase's Death. Enjoy.**

Adam POV

"Adam, you take out the guards, I'll rush in and get the head man. Got it?" Bree questions. I nod and start fighting. _Punch, block, kick!_ It seem that with every guard I take down, they multiply. How did Chase ever manage this?

Its only been a months after Chase died, and I still miss him like crazy. He was so good at the fighting part of our missions, I don't think I can do this much longer. Sure, this is a simulation, we we still have to win. Bree rushes back, carrying a man. We high five, and suddenly are transported back to the lab with Davenport and Leo.

"Excellent job guys, that was great. I think you're ready for a mission, just the two of you..." There's an awkward pause, and he looks at the ground. Leo clears his throat and continues for Davenport.

"You're done for today, now go change. And shower. You stink." Bree glares and him and we step into our tubes. Mine on the left, hers on the right. We still keep the middle one.

Seconds later, we emerge, with clean clothes on. And and Leo go somewhere, leaving me alone with Davenport. It hasn't been just us two in months, but I can tell we are both thinking about the same thing. Chase.

Davenport POV

I was carefully monitoring the two fight the simulation. Even though Adam gotten better at martial arts, Chase couldn't even be compared to. He was extremely good at fighting, it just came down to that. He was a natural! Better then me, and I've been training my whole life. I really miss him. I think we all do, but Adam the most. No one asked about it, about how Chase died, but to me it was clear. Horseplay gone wrong. I warned them not to, and what happens? My youngest son was killed. Smashed into a glass table. I know that a father isn't suppose to have favorites, but he was mine. And I really, really, really, miss him.

Snapping back to reality, I noticed that Bree got the guy, and I bring them out. Adam looks exhausted,and so does Bree. But I have to keep their confidence up.

"Excellent job guys, that was great. I think you're ready for a mission, just the two of you..." I trail off, looking at the ground. That came out wrong, so very wrong, I want to kick myself. They could be prepared, and have been worked for months, but they'll never be ready. None of us will. Chase was the Brain, the Mission Leader, the Man With the Plan. No one could strategies like him, I know it.

We'll never, in a million years, be ready to go on without him.

No just in missions.

In life.

Luckily, Leo comes to my aid.

"You're done for today, now go change. And shower. You stink." Bree glares, and as the father I have to try super hard not to laugh. As they turn away, me and Leo fist bump.

After they come out of their capsules, Bree and Leo wandered off, leaving me with Adam. He looks up at me, and our eyes lock. He sighs and plops down on a chair. It's been so long since I've looked into his eyes, I know he blames himself for what happened with Chase. Guilty, a tiny, TINY, deep dark place of me does too. But I won't let that show. I bring up a chair next to him and sit down. I take his hand in my hands and try to meet his gaze.

"You miss him too, don't you? And you think about him time, I can tell."

The next thing I know, my 17 year old son is crying in my lap. I'm crying too, as we both mourn for Chase. I look past him, and I'm certain I can see Chase. He smiles at me. Then he slowly dissolves into nothing. I look down at Adam. He seems so hurt, so lost, so sad.

"Adam, don't cry." I tell him. He looks up at me.

"I miss him so much."

"We all do. But it's not your fault."

"YES IT IS! _I_ threw him, _I_ killed him!" He half yells, half cries into my shirt.

"It isn't your fault Adam. You have to realise that. We can get past this, but not you realise this IS NOT your fault, we can pass this. Together."

**Okay, not much of a chapter, but more as a closing. Well, what do ya think? Make sure to R&R, and if you haven't yet, Check out my other story Good Without Him, Bad With Him, which I will update as soon as I can. But for now, bye! :) **


End file.
